


Burdened

by Zandra_Court



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandra_Court/pseuds/Zandra_Court
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Avengers: Agent Coulson needs to keep Thor from interfering with Widow's interrogation of Loki, but that doesn't mean he can't offer the god some words of wisdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burdened

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "Missing Scene" challenge for Avengerland that I didn't finish in time to submit, but had fun writing anyway.

"Loki is a prisoner." Thor argued, not understanding what the one-eyed man was implying.

"Then why do I feel like he's the only one on this boat who wants to be here?"

As Director Fury walked away, Thor felt another hitch in the shame he carried. All of this was his fault. If only he'd treated Loki differently when they were younger. If only he'd not been so eager for the throne. If only Father had banished him to another realm. If only...

He walked off the bridge and headed for the Securities Office. Only a few paces down the hall, he realized he had a shadow. 

"Son of Coul, I do not require an escort. You do not need to trouble yourself with me." he gruffed, glancing over his shoulder at the agent.

"I have a younger sister."

Thor stopped and turned. "And?"

"She's in the Women's Penitentiary in Purdy, Washington. They have a "three-strikes you're out" law and between robbery, auto theft and dealing, she earned enough felony convictions to put her away."

"I do not understand. She was beaten three times and now she's in a storage box?"

Phil thought that for misunderstanding, the Norseman actually had it pretty close. "Not quite. She broke our laws, violated the rules of our kingdom, so to speak and now she's being punished."

Thor looked at him with great pity. "And you were unable to stop her. Or help her?"

Phil sighed, "Not for a lack of trying. But she didn't want my help. Before I was an agent, I was a police officer and before that, I was a Boy Scout." He could see the confusion settling over Thor's features again and added, "Basically, my whole life has been about doing the right thing, obeying the laws and making others obey them too. Janie resented me. Though I think a large part of it was that our father treated her different. He trusted me but not her. The rules were always far stricter and he was less forgiving of her mistakes because she was a girl. He thought he was protecting her, but instead he drove her to rebellion."

Thor was frowning in silence, but took in all the words. He wasn't sure if it was comforting or more tragic that such misguided fathers existed across The Realms.

"When her third conviction was handed down, I sat in the back of the courtroom. She didn't know I was there, but all I wanted to do was hug her and take her home with me, in hopes I could make up for all the ways I'd failed to save her."

Thor nodded and stared at the floor. "My only desire is to depart with Loki to Asgard as soon as possible. Though I no longer believe that turning him over to the Tanak is best."

"Is that your system of justice?" Phil leaned against the wall. He could see Agent Romanov speaking to Loki on the monitor through the window in the door to the Securities Office. Part of his mission at this moment was to keep the god out of that room so that he wouldn't interfere with Widow's interrogation efforts. Truth was, though, he did understand what Thor was going through.

"It is. Hiemdal, Father, and the High Council all serve on the Tanak. I was sent to retrieve Loki once we realized he was alive. They expect me to return with him, yet, I feel as though I should turn myself in with him. His actions are rooted in my own."

"No they're not."

"You know not of what I speak."

"Yes, I do. Just because you feel a sense of responsibility for your brother doesn't mean you are the reason he's done what he has. He made choices. He allowed his anger and jealousy to rule his actions. You didn't make him kill those people or terrorize that town. One of my psychology professors at the academy told me, 'Just because someone puts down their backpack in front of you, doesn't mean you have to pick it up.'" He watched carefully to see if Thor was smart enough to understand the parable.

"For a man so small, you carry great wisdom. And you are a good brother."

Agent Coulson smiled but then heard Natasha's voice in his earpiece. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well."

The impact of her words must have registered on his face because Thor said, "What vexes you?"

"We know why Loki's here. Are you ready?"

"Always. What do you require?"

"Follow me." Agent Coulson strode towards the lab, Thor falling in step with him.


End file.
